


in search of silver linings, we discovered gold

by rated_e



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adjusted Ages, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, Closeted Characters, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is Queer, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Internalized Homophobia, It's a High School AU i swear, Jealousy, Language of Flowers, M/M, Manipulation, Pining, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Well not everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rated_e/pseuds/rated_e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that fic where sansa is head over heels for her roommate, osha is the definition of a closet case, dany is in denial, ygritte has it bad for the headmasters son, arianne is the female casanova, and everyone thinks that talisa and missandei are #goals.</p>
<p>aka, boarding school au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in search of silver linings, we discovered gold

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa moves in.
> 
> And just to make things easier:  
> Robb - Grade 12  
> Sansa - Grade 11  
> Arya - Grade 9  
> Bran - Grade 8  
> Rickon - Grade 6

**Sansa**

Neither Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, or Rickon could bring themselves to be surprised when their mother announced she was sending them off to boarding school. Both of their parents had both gotten new jobs in the east. Eddard would be working besides Robert Baratheon at Kings Landing Academy as deputy headmaster. The deputy headmaster would assist the headmaster in his duties, serve as headmaster when he is absent, and be his closest advisor.

Robert called it teamwork, Sansa called it bullshit.

The former deputy headmaster Jon Arryn, her uncle by marriage, had retired and moved back to his home in the Eyrie to spend time with his family. Her father had once been a teacher at Dreadfort High School, where she formerly attended. Sansa liked it there, she was used to it there. It was familiar. She knew everyone there and everyone knew her. Of course, that didn’t mean she liked everyone, and those feelings were undoubtedly mutual. And looking back at it now, Principal Roose Bolton was really fucking creepy.           

Catelyn's new job was as a dormitory assistant at the sister school, Queens Landing Academy. Their aunt, Lyanna, and her husband Rhaegar founded the school in mid-2005 with the aid of her childhood best friend, Howland Reed and his wife Jyana. Arya had never seen it, but Sansa had visited the previous year. It was an all girls school, which was the predominant reason she never desired to attend. Living with all those girls could not be good for her sanity. It would be too much drama for her to manage. But now, it was clear she had no choice.

Her father took their family van, riding with Robb, Bran, and Rickon to Kings Landing while Sansa rode with her mother and Arya to their separate destination. The ride would be a long one, it would take about seventeen hours to arrive.

Sansa tries not to cry as her mother’s car pulls out of the driveway. Winterfell has been her home for her entire life. At Winterfell she learned to walk, to ride a bike, she even had her first kiss there. And now she had to leave, all because her father was unable to deny Robert Baratheon. No one says a word for the first hour of the ride. Or the next two. Sansa puts her earphones in and lets the angelic voice of Sam Smith fill her ears.

She opens up her email and studies her rooming assignment once more.

_Dear Sansa Stark,_

_Welcome to Queens Landing Academy! Thank you for waiting patiently for your housing assignment._ _You will be residing at House Summerhall, your dormitory advisor being newcomer Catelyn Stark._   _Your dorm number is C-31 on the third floor._   _We anticipate seeing you at the start of term!_

_ Roommate(s): _

_ Last Name _ _ First Name     Phone Mobile Cell  _

_Naath          Missandei       443-549-9385_

_missnaath@kla.edu_

_Targaryen   Daenerys        562-206-3950_

_danystormborn@kla.edu_

_Tyrell          Margaery        305-546-7989_

_mtyrell@kla.edu_

_For more information, visit our website at_ [ _www.queenslandingacademy.us_ ](http://www.queenslandingacademy.us)

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lyanna Stark,_

_Queens Landing Academy,_

_Headmaster._

She sighs, that's the eighth time she's looked at it today. Living with three other girls? That has the potential be one of the most overwhelming things Sansa has ever experienced. She hoped her aunt Lyanna knew what she was doing.

The one thing she was somewhat looking forward to doing was meeting Daenerys. Her uncle Rhaegar loved to brag about how big and clever she's gotten, as if she was still a child. Sansa and Daenerys haven't spoken since they were fourteen, right before Daenerys went off to boarding school. She was Sansa's favorite childhood friend, and her first girl crush. She ended the crush once she realized how weird it was that she had feelings for her uncle-in-laws sister. However, looking back at it now, it wasn’t that weird. They technically weren’t even related.

The ride goes by slower than Sansa had hoped. They’ve made four stops already. One to stop at a gas station for snacks (and gas, of course), once to stop at a nearby restaurant and order some actual food, and twice to take a bathroom break. _This is so boring_ , Sansa groaned. Not even Arya would say anything to her, too busy texting one of her little annoying friends. Sansa only had one true friend back at home, and that was Jeyne.

**s: save me**

**j: what is it**

**s: i’m so fucking bored this ride is so fucking boring not even arya will talk to me**

**j: how long until you get there**

**s: another day until my 180 day sentence begins, no bail**

**j: you’ll be in my prayers**

_She’s boring too._ The next five hours consist of Sansa listening to music and watching random movies on Netflix. She shuts off her phone and quickly falls asleep.

"Is that a castle?" Arya stares at the large, maroon building in astonishment. Sansa jolts awake to discover that they have arrived. She unbuckles her seat belt and lets her gaze follow Arya's. She was right, it really did look like a castle.

She catches the eyes of two girls as Catelyn parks her car. One has olive skin and curly, thick black hair.  _She's really pretty_ , Sansa thought. The other girl had dark eyes, long, black hair pulled back in a braid, and full lips. Her stoic expression formed into a smirk when she noticed Sansa staring. Sansa gave the two girls an embarrassed smile before turning her attention to her mother.

"Where are we going now?" Sansa asked her mother, who was currently rummaging through her purse. 

"To see your aunt Lyanna. Or headmaster Lyanna, now that you attend her academy," Catelyn zips up her bag and turns off the car. "Come on now, she's expecting us soon. We'll unpack later."

They enter the school and Sansa allows herself a moment to take the building in. The lockers are a pretty grey color and the floor is a glassy white. A direwolf sigil was in the middle of the floor with the words "Winter is Coming" directly beneath it. Sansa smirked, of course her aunt could find a way to fit their family motto into her school.

Catelyn lead her two daughters all the way down the hallway to their aunt’s office. It seemed comfortable, her floors were carpeted and she had a gigantic bookshelf behind her desk. Lyanna looked up from her desk when she heard the door shut and Sansa would swear she just saw the woman's eyes light up. She saunters over to Catelyn and gives her sister-in-law a warm embrace. After letting go, she musses up both Sansa and Arya's hair.

"It's about time, I was wondering when the three of you would arrive" Lyanna walked back to her desk and took a seat. She gestured towards the two chairs across from her. "Sit down. Or at least two of you sit down. Preferably Arya and Sansa. I don’t really care, fight it out if you must. Oh, Cat, I um, need to speak with you after we're done here." Catelyn nodded as Sansa and Arya sit down in front of their aunt. Lyanna sat with her hands folded, resting on the desk. 

"So," Lyanna had a soft smile and a fond look in her eyes. Sansa adored her aunt, she was like a mother, sister, and friend all in one. "How do you two like it so far? Any concerns?"

"Why am I living in a room with three other people?" A bewildered Sansa asks.

Sansa could practically hear Arya roll her eyes. "You complain about  _everything_."

"Can you shut up? I do not," Sansa exclaimed. "It just doesn't seem very fair to me."

Lyanna raised an eyebrow, likely confused as to why Sansa would even ask her that question. "I thought you would be excited to share a room with Daenerys. She was overjoyed when I told her you were transferring."

"I just don't want any drama," Sansa spoke. "I probably barely know anything about Daenerys now since I haven't seen her like, three years. That's like living with three strangers. What if one of them turns about to be a psychopath who’s out to kill me? What if -"

"Do you think I would allow my sister to live with a psychopath? Do you think I would allow a psychopath to step a single foot into my school?" Lyanna challenged her. "Calm down. They are all very nice girls who I'm certain you'll get along fine with. And trust me, Daenerys hasn't changed a bit since you last saw her." She takes a sip of her coffee and places it at the edge of her desk. "And has it really been three years? I'm sure you two have spent a summer together since then."

Sansa shook her head. "No. My family has spent the last three summers at Uncle Benjen's," Sansa stated. "I don't even know her Instagram name. Like I said, strangers." The only family member on Rhaegar's side Sansa was currently familiar with was Jon. She would always see him around their old home at Winterfell due to her entire family’s fondness towards him, especially Arya’s.       

"Seriously? You all should've been there last summer with me, Brandon, and Rhaegar. 

Anyway, just trust me, you two will get on as if you've known each other your entire lives, which you have. And if I'm wrong, I can guarantee you'll adore Margaery and Missandei. Both very sharp-witted girls," Lyanna sent Sansa a grin. "Did you know Missandei can speak over nine languages?"

"No, I didn't because I don't know her," Sansa mumbles. She lets out a defeated huff and crosses her arms. "Do you have my schedule?"

"You can both receive your schedules at Acorn Hall. It's the building with the - forget it, you'll know. But, I’ll give you the run down. I’m not sure if I completely trust the person I left in charge of the front desk," Lyanna stuck a piece of hair behind her ear. “We have your typical classes here at Queens Landing. English, World History, Pre-Calculus. Attendance is taken in each class and any unwarranted tardiness will result in after school detention."

"But what if I'm sick and I can't show up to class?" Arya asks.

"Notify your resident assistant or have a friend inform your teacher," Lyanna explains. "And don't try to pull any strings with me, Arya, I can tell whenever someone’s lying to me. It’s like my sixth sense." Arya sunk back into her chair.

Lyanna gave a teasing smile. "Well, time to get settled in. You two can leave now. I'm a very busy woman who has matters to attend to."

Sansa and Arya can't hide their grins as they depart from their aunts office. Except Sansa's grin doesn't last long, as soon as she finds Acorn Hall (Lyanna was right, the building literally had a banner that said 'ACORN HALL' on it), she gets an apprehensive feeling in the pit of her stomach. Living with three other girls? She could barely handle Arya, how was that going to work?

Sansa stands outside the door of her the hall before Arya rolls her eyes and opens it for herself. The foyer was huge. It had a large, beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A staircase is to Sansa's right, a series of doors is to her left, and an elevator is directly across from her.

Right besides the staircase was a desk occupied by none other than Jon Stark. He'd been given his mothers last name because, well, hell would have to freeze over before Lyanna gave her son a Targaryen name. Robb had dubbed him "Jon Snow" because of the boys love for winter. He clearly inherited that trait from his mother, because anyone who knows him well knows of Rhaegar's love for heat and the summer.

Arya almost instinctively ran around the desk and jumped into the boys arms, showering him with kisses. They had a brother-sister type of relationship, Jon addressed her as “little sister” more than he addressed her by her actual name. The redhead instead politely approached the desk. "Jon? What are you doing here?"

He set Arya down on the desk and mussed up her hair. "I was wondering when the two of you would arrive," He pulled open a drawer. "ID please?"

“Um, I don’t have it with me at the moment. My mother probably – “

“Sansa,” he interrupted. “Chill out. I know who you are.” He tapped a few keys on his keyboard. Jon scans the drawer below him before picking out a key. “Your room key.” He hands it to Sansa who reluctantly accepts. “And here is your freshly printed schedule. Any questions?”

“I have a question,” Arya boldly announced. “What are you even doing here?”

 He smiles, a warm kind of smile that's only reserved for people like Arya or his mother. “Every year mum has me make myself useful and help around here before my own term starts. Which is next week, actually."

"Next week?"Arya repeated in utter disbelief. "Our term starts in three days. How is that fair?"

Sansa cleared her throat, stuffing the key in her pocket. She grabs a planner from the pile on the desk. "Well, I should probably go. Arya, are you fine on your own?" Sansa knew she would be, but she didn't need mom on her back for not at least offering help.

"I'll look after her. Nice seeing you, Sansa," Jon saluted. Sansa nodded and walked towards the elevator. She and Jon were never that close, the two of them would struggle to hold the simplest conversation. She presses the up arrow button and awkwardly waits by.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open. Sansa enters the empty elevator and slams the button for the sixth floor. The elevator doors do not even have a chance to close, not after one of the two girls Sansa saw earlier sticks her leg in the door and rushes inside. The pretty one with the olive skin presses the button for the second floor. Sansa feels the girls eyes on her, roaming from her auburn hair to her boots.

"Are you new here?" the pretty girl gazed at her in wonder.

"Can you tell?" Sansa joked. Being nervous and awkward wouldn't score her any friends, she'll try her best to keep this up.

The pretty girl laughed. "Yeah, I would have remembered you for sure. I saw you earlier, and I'm certain you saw me as well. I'm Arianne." Sansa's cheeks are probably burning up from the attention by now. She wonders why the elevator is taking so long to reach her floor.

As if she had read her mind, the pretty girl replies. "These elevators aren't exactly known for their speed. Quite ironic, considering how nice and new this building is."

"I'm Sansa," she introduced herself. "Sansa Stark."

The elevator reaches the second floor, neither of them make a move. "Stark," Arianne repeated. "Who are you rooming with?"

The redhead played with her fingers. "I'm in a quad room. With Daenerys Targaryen."

"Lucky you, that room is just  _gorgeous_. Only one like that on every floor. Dany claims it was just luck, but she only has that room because she's the headmasters husband's sister. Talk about a tangled family tree, huh?" The elevator reaches the third floor and Sansa is confused when all Arianne follows her out.

"Um, I don't think this is your level," Sansa gestures towards the now closed elevator.

Arianne shakes her head. "No, I live on this floor. I  _was_ going to go downstairs and visit my cousin, but I need to check in and see if my roommate has arrived yet. I hope she hasn't, I have to make the room a mess first."

Sansa looked at her with a furrowed brow. She would ask about the roommate thing, but she didn't really care to know. "You have family here? I have my mother and sister."

"Darling, you'll be surprised at how many people here are related," Arianne began to walk down the hall, Sansa finds herself following the enigmatic girl.

They reach a door and halt. Arianne points at the rooms number. "This is Dany's room. You have your key, right?" Sansa nods. "Good. Have fun." She winks at her before strutting down the hall and soon enough disappearing out Sansa's sight.

Sansa takes a deep breath as she pulls out her key. She inserts it into the slot and opens the door. There are two twin sized beds to her left, right besides each other. On her right is a bunk bed. Each bed was different in its own way. One of the single beds had a rose duvet and a bunch of pictures above it. The bed beside that one had a blanket with a three-headed dragon and Sansa instantly could tell it belonged to Daenerys. The bottom bunk was covered with throw pillows with a teddy bear on top of the mess. The top bunk of the bunk bed was, well, vacant.

The bay window across from Sansa was decorated. The curtains were open and about five pillows were scattered across the surface. Shelves were stocked with picture frames and walls were filled with band posters. A simple vanity was on one side of the room, a desk on the other. Arianne was correct, this room  _is_ gorgeous.

There were two girls laughing on the bed with the rose duvet. Sansa wishes she could just slip out unnoticed, but it is far too late for any of that.

"Wait," one girl calls out. "Are you one of the new girls?" Sansa turned around. The girl had a slender, yet shapely body with curling brown hair. She walked over to Sansa, and when she walked she did ever so gracefully. Sansa watched as her hips swung side to side, head held high, full of confidence and assertiveness. She reminded Sansa of who she always dreamed of being when she was younger. Someone so sure of themselves, someone who didn't care what anyone thought. Sansa admired her already, she wishes she looked like that.

"Are you lost?" Sansa snapped out of her reverie and shook her head. How long had she been staring?

"Hi, I mean, no. I am one of the new girls. Sansa Stark."

"Stark?" the girl repeated, mostly to herself. "Are you by any chance related to - ?”

"Lyanna Stark? Yes. She's my aunt," Sansa found herself staring into those large, brown eyes. "And the new resident assistant is my mother."

The girl smirked. "Well, we're all very happy to have you here. Most of the girls are either in the social room or haven't arrived yet." She takes one of Sansa's hands and looks her warmly in the eyes. "I'm Margaery Tyrell."

"Well, nice to meet you Margaery," Sansa smiles one of her most genuine smiles since she's arrived at Queens Landing Academy. "My aunt told me how wonderful you are."

Margaery gives her a satisfied grin before leading her to the bed with the rose duvet. At a closer view, Sansa can see that the pictures are of Margaery and who she can only assume to be her brothers, though she's certain she's correct. Margaery points at the girl she was laughing with earlier. She has dark brown curly hair and dusky skin. Seven bloody hells, was everyone at this school attractive? It was intimidating, really. Sansa felt out of place. "This is Missandei," Margaery states. "She's one of my closest friends. She’s been here with me since the absolute beginning."

Missandei stood up and smoothed her skirt down. She extended a hand towards Sansa, who shook it immediately. "It's great to meet you. We've been hoping someone new would show up around here. These last few days have been nothing but monotonous and repetitive." She sits back down and grabs her phone when it vibrates.

"Would you like us to give you a tour around campus?" An ecstatic Margaery offered. "It's better to see everything now so you'll be used to it by next week, yeah? We can show you the dining hall, the field, the social room. It'll be so much fun."

"Speaking of the social room, girlfriend needs me to meet her there," Missandei announced. She stuffs her phone into her bra and rises from the bed. "I'd love to attend your mini tour, but I cannot. Have fun, though." She exits the room, giving them both one last amiable look.

"Well, plans have been changed then. Margaery moves from Sansa's side and stands in front of her. She takes her hands once more. Margaery is a very affectionate person, but Sansa doesn't think she minds much. "Let's go on that tour. Just you and I. Would you like that?"

A sweet smile spread across Sansa's face. "That would make me very happy."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! feel free to leave any kudos or comments. this chapter was just the beginning, future chapters will be much longer. maybe. chapter title is from "angel" by the weeknd.


End file.
